gleetheunitardsfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
No Matter How Hard You Try, I'll Always Belong In The Sky
No Matter How Hard You Try, I'll Always Belong In The Sky is the second half to the season two premiere episode of ''Glee: The Unitards''. The first half of the episode was named Everybody's Changing, and the story continues on from there. The episode title was officially confirmed on the 18th of January, 2014. The episode premiered July 8th, 2014. Originally, the episode was planned to be released a week after the initial release of the first half, but was postponed to much later in the following year, on this blog post. The title of the episode is taken from the lyrics to Buy the Stars, a song by one of Jordan's favourite singers, Marina and the Diamonds, that will be sung by Winter in this episode. Synopsis Plot The episode begins with Winter Delgado lying in a residential street, still lost, when a cream-white butterfly appears. She begins to wonder how everything is back at home in Defiance. She gets up and drags her luggage along, exploring the streets, while she sings Rootless. Eventually, she reaches a small town, and notices shops upon shops, including a bakery. The appearance and aroma of the food tempts her famished self, and she decides to enter. Another family purchase a loaf of bread from the baker inside, and Winter, allowing her hunger to take over her, pinches the paper bag and runs. The man notices his bread has been stolen, and yells out to stop the 'filthy guttersnipe', and numerous people start chasing Winter. She takes refuge within an abandonded city building, and hides inside. Eventually, Winter notices that nobody is around, and she exits the building. She suddenly wishes for her boyfriend Jason, her friends in glee club, and even her neglecting mother, Helen. She starts to cry, then notices the paper bag absorbing her tears, and remembers despite her hunger, she had not eaten. She tears back the paper and scoffs down the loaves. Eventually, she sees the butterfly from earlier, and she follows it. Music begins to play and she enters the large structure ahead of her, to find a group of ballerinas dancing along to The Swan Lake Theme. The music made her head spin, and abruptly, she collapses, due to an immense lack of food and water. The scene cuts to Defiance, in the Jackson High School halls. Miss Ellis yells at Sugar Motta for playing We Can't Stop on her iPod, threatening to slit her throat if she does it again. Sugar complains to an uninterested Daisy, then notices that she has been attached to her phone a lot lately. Sugar questions Daisy, who lies and says that she's been receiving some texts from some friends from middle school, but Sugar uses her amazing manipulation skills, and makes Daisy give in. She tells Sugar that it is Freddie's birthday, and she forgot, then goes on to explain how she regrets Sugar convinces Daisy to go ahead with her surprise plan to win him back. Songs *Rootless by Marina and the Diamonds. Sung by Winter Delgado. *My Sister by Juliana Hatfield. Sung by Lewis Donaldson and Harmony Harpse. *Birthday by Katy Perry. Sung by Daisy Evans and Sugar Motta. *Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds. Sung by Justine Callaway, Daisy Evans, Sugar Motta, Ava Collins and Laura Tomlinson. *Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey. Sung by Harmony Harpse. *Buy the Stars by Marina and the Diamonds. Sung by Winter Delgado. *West Coast by Lana Del Rey. Sung by Winter Delgado. *Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran. Sung by Winter Delgado, Harmony Harpse, Jason Hill, Lewis Donaldson, Daisy Evans and Freddie Weathers. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Jeanine Anderson as Sandy Guest Cast *Alex Newell as Carlton Ayers *Annalynne McCord as Ava Collins *BooBoo Stewart as Nick Young *Cameron Mitchell as Andy Jones *Dan Benson as Simon Click *Julia Roberts as Helen Delgado *Raina Hein as Teddy Mapp *Robbie Ammell as Freddie Weathers *Robin Williams as Leo Delgado *Sharon Leal as Margret Ellis *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Zooey Deschanel as Phoebe Harpse Trivia *This episode has the longest title, to date, with twelve words and 44 characters. *Jordan chose to use a white butterfly in the first scene of the episode with Winter, because white symbolises purity, innocence and perfection which are some of Winter's traits. Butterflies also symbolise change and freedom, which ultimately, is what Winter is looking for in her life. OFFICIAL PROMO Link here Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:2014 Episodes Category:Released Episodes